Switch
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: What if Bella was a Vampire and Edward was human? normal pairings
1. Mind reading games

**Bpov**

I can't believe this insanity. I mean simply I can understand why we move ever so often when the humans get suspicious and wonder what we are and sometimes just hit right on.

_Bella get your butt downstairs so we don't miss our flight little sis, _Emmett thought.

My family had a strange way of using my talents to their own advantage.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs and walked towards the door. Emmett pulled on the end of my ponytail and said "What took you so long Bellsy we need to hurry up our flight to New York leaves in 1 hour sis come on".

With that he proceeded to pick me up and carry me to my shiny Volvo, my only love...

He placed me next to Jazz, Alice, Rose, Carisile, and Esme. "Kay so what cars are we taking or are we going to run" Jasper asked, but he mainly intended this question for Alice and I because of my mind reading and her future seeing.

Then all of sudden...

**Flash...**

_We were standing in front of the airport no cars _" no cars" Alice and I replied at once. _We all started into a run, and I threw my bag over my shoulder so it wouldn't constantly hit the ground._

_Bella I have a master plan for Ny first off Yankee's game with the guys, Victoria's secret, Neiman Marcus, Nordstrom. So you get the point every store in NY pretty much and maybe we'll go boyfriend hunting for you and go replace all of your clothes with skimpier ones oh.. the possibilities. _

I swicthed to Emmett _Oh.. yeah maybe I can um.. push Bella into a random guy then make her get his number or something. I wonder If I can challenge Jazz to a wrestling re-match while we're here?_

I could understand they were all worried that I would never find someone, but still its my life. I don't want damn someone else to this hell I call my life.

I ran up to Emmett and slapped the back of his hard head and our run slowed into a jog. _The_ _airport, wow. that took us about 15 minutes Kay we um.. have 45 minutes left just enough time_ _to get on and such at human speed _Esme thought.

"Alice so we're going to get there about 5:30 right" I asked. _Yeah Bella please say after that shopping spree thing, you quit_ _listening, _Alice half begged in her thoughts. Then I quickly rolled my eyes up and down to symbolize a yes, and she seemed really relieved.

Then we all walked through security, checked in a couple bags headed towards the flight gates in complete silence.

I quickly decided to ask her about her thoughts after I stopped. She quickly saw what I wanted to know then thought _um..well Bella I was sort of thinking about um.. Jasper, you know. _

I quickly nodded my head as we walked up towards our flight gate, gave the woman our tickets. We walked to our seats and I was stuck in between Emmett and Alice.

Oh joy cruel world this going to be a long flight....


	2. Crazy Kyle and other hillbillys

Two hours into the flight, I was practically banging my head on my arm. Emmett was listening to his ipod, and Alice was secretly texting on her phone. To entertain myself, I skipped through peoples thoughts. Some was actually quite like a soap opera, like this guy who was thinking about a cute girl in the front, but he was dating someone else. As I was skipping through peoples thought, my attention landed one some blonde guy who was staring at me with a goo-goo expression. gee! he was thinking, That brunette is so hot! But what am I supposed to say? Hi, you don't know me, but I have had a huge crush on you ever sense you got on here, and I think i'm gonna ask you out, then, if you say no, follow you till you say yes? oh boy. Major stalker alert! "Alice!" I hissed through my teeth. She looked over at me, her face broken out into a grin. "Chill, Bella!" She said happily. "If you don't calm down, I'll get Jasper to do it for you! All that's going to happen is..." Her face went blank for two seconds, then cleared, and she said, "He's going to ask you out, and tell you he's 18. You'll say no thanks and then say your 17." She finished with a sigh that meant, "Bella, I wish you would have said yes." Gee, in case she hadn't noticed, I hadn't actually said no yet. Just then, the boy walked up to my seat and knelt down. When he saw Emmett, his face went pale, but he didn't stop. "Hi, my names Kyle. I was looking at you and I think you're amazingly pretty." He glanced at Emmett, who nodded for him to go on. I made a mental note to kill him later. "I'm 18, so you don't get worried about age." He said confidently. Obviously, Emmett's encouragement had worked wonders. "Er, Sorry, but i'm here with my family, and we have plans. Also, I'm 17, so...er...ya...sorry." I said awkwardly. His face fell, and immediately, he thought, Hey! I'm cute! Why won't you say yes???????? I fought off a giggle. " Well," He said, "Can I give you my number? I'm here with my parents too, so maybe they can meet yours sometime." Without waiting for an answer, he wrote down his number on a napkin and handed it to me. He flashed me a smile, then went up to his parents.

"Good job, son," His dad was saying. "Look at her, she is TOTALLY hooked!" With that, they both looked back at me. I gave them my best smile, then turned away. "Alice, time?" I asked."We have about two more hours." she said. I nodded. Then, I picked up the napkin, balled it up, and threw it at Emmett. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked, faking innocence. "For encouraging him!" I said angrily.

* * *

**EdPOV**

Over 3,000 miles away in Phoenix

My heart was feeling empty. It was like my it had stopped beating and my brain stopped working. I didn't want to leave Phoenix. I certainly didn't want to move to Forks. But deep down, I knew that it was the best thing. Renee and Phil were going to be traveling a lot, and I didn't want to hold them back. I stood up from my bed and walked down the steep stairs into Phil's office.  
Renee would not let go of the fact that I was leaving her and going to live with Charlie. She kept thinking she was the reason, that she had done something wrong. After I tried to convince her that was not the case, I gave up hope. She kept telling me I needed to talk to Phil more, but I knew that was never going to happen. He hated me, and he never wanted to talk to me. I pushed all feelings aside as I entered his office. "Er, Phil?" I asked warily. He turned to me with a grim expression. "What is it Edward? I'm busy right now." I nodded quickly, but continued, despite my fears. "Yeah, I can see that. But this won't take long. You see, i'm worried about Renee. You know I get my clumsiness from her, and I've always been there to help her. But now that i'm leaving..." I trailed off. Phil nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever, I'll take care of her. Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish this here. I'm telling the post office to stop sending the mail." My brow furrowed. "Why would you do that?" I asked. "Oh!" He said surprised, "your mom hasn't told you? I got asked to play for the Suns! We're moving to Florida. We'll keep the house, until it's made official, but we don't want the mail getting too piled up." I nodded dazedly, then ran back up into my room. _well this sucks! I thought I always thought I would have a nice cozy house to come back to if Forks didn't work out, but I guess that's over. Then I fell asleep, exhausted._

**My friend Michelle Re-wrote this Chapter tell me if u like it!**


	3. Nyc unexpected surprises

**Disclaimer I wish I owned Twilight and Edward but I don't Stephenie Meyer ****claims them for herself. **

**By the way go to her website to read the first 11 chapters of Midnight sun Which I don't own either sadly also I'd like to thank Cullenicious Alice Cullen & xXx Estela Cullen xXx for my reveiws and also if you like this story you might like the others I've started on Bella wolf and Bella's Boredom. **

**Bpov  
**

"Alice how much longer will it take for all the humans to get off" I asked a little annoyed by the fact every guy on the plane was eyeing me before continuing on. " 5 or 6 minutes but we can probably get off now because of these foolish mortal men" she whispered back. "How bout now" I said.

"NOW" Emmet and Alice replied. So we cut in front of men sadly I was in the back of our small group. So I listened into their thoughts.

_Wow she is smokin hot how I would so love to have a woman like that oh... the possibilities. _Then I skipped from him to the youngest who probably was about 17 _I love New York._

Kay That's weird and the line finally started to move and when we got to the front row kyle and his parents ever still strangely not even bothering to read their thoughts I said "How about you guys go ahead you've been waiting awhile". "oh thank -you sorry I never got your name" his mother asked. " Oh my name's Bella Cullen" I said trying to fake a dazzling smile like Rose does.

_That's such a beautiful name but I wonder if it stands for Isabella still beautiful but I wonder why she didn't say yes to my Kyle I mean he's actually older than her that probably would make her even more popular than she probably is_ Kyle's mother thought.

"finally" Emmet bellowed as we all walked out of the plane and as usual Alice ran into Jasper's arms and Rose into Emmet's. I was so tired of this whole couples thing I was always the lone Vampire not the lone Wolf but Vampire that is so cheesy but now I'm glad I'm the mind reader and not Alice.

"Carlisile I was wondering when are we going to the Yankees game please say now I'm so impatient right now" Emmet whined as if he was a toddler but of course he even knew that the answer was the usual later Em.

_Bella how's boredom setting in this Christmas I mean really. I'm really really glad for the 2 weeks away from Jessica and mike and you know the rest of the Forks crowd but I'm worried about you I know you think you're souless and are truly lost forever and are a monster who truly is made from evil but Bella you're the opposite you're a ray of light the sun in dark sky Bells be happy please you're really should be happy its Christmas eve we're going to see the Yankees kick some Redsock Butt so come on Bellsy cheer up _Jasper thought.

I loved my brothers and sisters and they all knew I thought I was a lost soul and truly couldn't be loved nothing or no one could have a pure enough soul could even love a monster like me.I was forever young and alone.

We all got our luggage then got a taxi and heard someone yell. " You are in so much trouble Kyle you and your friends can't make bets on a girl. No matter how pretty they are you can't turn them into you're trophies they'll never forgive you if you did if we ever see that Bella girl again you'll get on one knee and beg for her forgiveness" Kyle's mother screeched on the top of her lungs.

_Wow Bella you sure charm the guys who knows maybe Ms. cope will come after you next _Emmet thought sarcastically. " nice Em nice " I replied to his thoughts. " There she is now kyle in that there taxi" kyle's mother yelled .**(I decided make kyle's mother country so she can be weirder than she already is) **

Then they started towards the taxi. _Why oh why did my son do that to her she's to pretty and dazzling to deserve my son and she acts like she can our dang thoughts. so strange. here we go. _" Hello I'm Doris Kyle's mother" I heard her start.

Then Carislie hit the window and said " To main street and take a left on North avenue and step on it ". _Bella never let a guy like him give you his number again _Carislie thought. And so enough we were at the hotel. I got out grabbed my bags then walked off.

All of these thoughts were getting on my nerves I put my hands over my ears and fell to the ground and screamed.

* * *

_Over 8,000 miles away in Phoenix _

**EdPov **

I ran towards my room and slammed the door " Go away Phil you son of a witch ". I didn't feel like actually cussing so I went with witch. I can't believe him first off he gets me a picture of Britney spears in a bikini from chritmas and tells me that I'm gay. Who does that.

I hate him I'm so glad Renee's not here and second off tells me to go pack my bags cause I should prepare to leave for tomorrow. who does that? Nobody exactly. Then I looked down. I was shirtless and was wearing jeans. I got up from the ground and walked to the closet opened the door threw on a random button down then started once again packing my things.

**_2 hours later _**

I was finally finished packing my bags then walked downstairs to find Renee,Phil, and all of the neighbors sitting in the living room.

" what's going on" I asked. Then everyone looked up at me as if I was insane for coming into the living room.

" Edward can I talk to you for a sec hun" Renee asked. she called me Hun this can't be good it has never been good when she calls me that. Then Renee and I walked down the hall and Renee sat down on the stairs and patted a place on the step right next to her. I sat down on the step next to her reluctantly.

" Edward honey I can't explain this but um.. you know Phil and I are married and we need to be alone in a house and I know that you chose to go live with Charlie but I was planning on sending you there myself and all the neighbors are here because I'm pregnant. I found out a couple weeks ago that's why we're moving to Florida" Renee said.

" I have to go" I said. Then I ran upstairs got my bags than ran back down and Renee was once again with the neighbors. I walked straight threw them they all looked at me but I walked on ignoring them all Renee didn't speak.

I walked out the door and angrily said " Bye mom I'll call you in Washington". I walked into the yard got into the front seat of my little mustang and set down my bags in the seat next to me.

I started up the car then I reached down into the pocket of my jeans and got out my little Iphone and went straight to my phone book and scrolled down until I reached Charlie.

Then hit call and put it on speaker then set it on my lap. Then I started driving. After about 4 rings someone answered. " hello" the man answered. " I would like to speak to Cheif Swan tell him its his son is on the line" I asked ." Edward its Deputy Steve " Deputy Steve answered to my request. " oh hi Steve is Charlie there" asked a little bit calmer. " here he is " Deputy Steve said. " Hello Edward is anything wrong" Charlie asked. " Dad um.. can I fly in Early like on the next flight to Seattle possibly" I asked. " well okay its a little early really is anything wrong you'd like to tell me" He asked. " well Dad I'll tell you when I get there can you pick me up" I asked politely. " of course but I'll hold you to that promise son" Charlie answered. " Okay Dad I'll see you then " I said "Bye" we both said at once.

Then I hurried on towards the airport.

All I knew was this was only the begning of a new life and maybe just this was the start.

**I finally edited this chapter**


	4. stuck for a week in NYC

**I decided to start it from Edward's point of view to switch it up ! Also I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed it so thanks guys you're awesome if you reviewed  
**

**EDPOV**

_" I dreamed I was missing _

_you were so scared,_

_No one would listen cause no one was there_

_If you're asking me I want you to _

_know when time comes_

_I'll take the words that I've done" _

as I sang along to the words Linkin Park I realized this plane held more meaning then my existence, but I really didn't know what to do know once I got off this plane all I had left was my father ,my mother in 9 months wouldn't be just my mother she'd have something more important in her life a new child a chance for a new life may be new hopes & dreams she never had with me but now I mattered little to her she's started her new life & I've started mine

with that thought I fell asleep dreaming of a life when there were no worries, no crime, & no hate just love forever

Then after what felt like mere minutes, I felt someone shaking me I opened my eyes to find it was one of the flight attendants " sir we just landed in New york" she told me " But this flight was supposed to go to Washington" I asked

_Was this some kind of joke_

" Sir we did stop in Washington we just assumed you knew about the time change & decided to rest so you could explore the city like everyone else but if you were supposed to get off there the airline would happily book you the next flight to Washington but the snow's coming down hard you might have to stay a few days" she informed me looking disappointed

" okay but I have no where to stay all of my family is in Washington" I told her getting up from my seat then walked into the aisle & grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder " we'll book you a suite a a 5 star hotel & throw in a Yankees ticket for tonight" she said following me out of the plane it was a bribe to not tell the airline " I would love that thanks" I told her then she disappeared into the airplane then reappeared with a plane ticket a yankees season pass & a hotel room key & giant wad of cash

" Thank you sir for flying here's what I promised you the hotel is up on main you can't miss it if you need anything like tickets to a movie or anthing call me" handing me the items & a phone number I quickly put them in my bag then weirdly enough I went to the luggage pickup and my luggage was there waiting for me I checked the name _Edward Anthony Swan _was written on both bags in my scrawl I picked them up.

Then I walked over to a bench then reached into my pocket then for the second time today I called Charlie " Hello this is Cheif Swan" Charlie said " Dad I fell asleep on the plane & I woke up in New York" I told him " Edward how could that happen I know you've always been a deep sleeper but not that deep. do you have a way back here or a place to stay" he asked sounding both sarcastic & concerned " the airline gave me tickets back but it will be a week there's a lot of snow,they gave me a place to stay its some 5 star hotel down on main street, a Yankees season pass & a lot of cash" I told emphasising the word cash " Okay well I'll call you later I'll watch tonight's game via tv but maybe over spring break you & I will get a use out of the passes but you should use it kay well Bye son" he told me " Bye dad" I said then the line went dead

I walked out into the parking lot & got into the nearest taxi & I told the driver the name of the place I was staying at & I settled in for the ride


	5. old memories haunt

**Sorry I haven't written in a while I've had so much homework I really don't know what to do if you have an idea tell me please **

**Bpov **

_aw Bella come on its just a little black dress I know you'll regret not wearing it to the game tonight _I shook my head I knew if it worked out to Alices' advantage I'd be wearing it .

_Bella you have to wear the dress or I'll kill your Volvo & piano you know that I'll do it I'll destroy them _

" Jasper hold down Bella for me " Alice shouted

" To make her stay we'll need Em too she's strong enough to get away from Jasper" Rosalie replied walking in and Emmet followed shortly behind her " Hold her down guys" Rose & Alice said at once then Jasper & Emmet flanked my sides and held me down to the bed and covered my eyes

_I'm so so so so so so so so sorry Bella you know Alice but I'm trying to calm her down but it wouldn't work she'd just stop me before hand _Jasper thought " Alice are you done yet, I know your blocking your thoughts" I asked " yes but you have to promise not to take it off" Alice said

_**Flash**_

_I was in front of my Volvo on my knees' watching it burn to the ground_ _sitting next to it encased in flames was my grand piano I got up and started to try to put out the flames with Emmet but we were to late to save it Alice always got her way_

**_suddenly the horror ended _**

" I promise just don't kill the Volvo & piano Alice " I agreed for the sake of the things I love

_Bella you can look _I opened up my eyes to find my face covered in make-up and wearing a dress so short I think it might be illegal in some states " Holy crap Alice what did you do " I asked

_we gave you the best makeover in so come on the game starts in about an hour and a half which gives us shopping time _Alice thought

Then a wave of excitement rolled through me Jasper was going to die _again_ " let the shopping begin " Rosalie chimed

We skipped from shop to shop buying almost everything Alice and Rose got their hands on. I was getting so sick of it who in the history of the world would invent this I've walked this earth for 108 years but yet I still don't understand my own gender who would

**_Flashback _**

I was in a chapel walking down the aisle with my fathers' arm entwined with mine with leading me down to a man I recognized as the man I almost married Jacob. It was arranged of course I would have never even said yes if I had a choice our parents had arranged it when we were about 3. Jacob and his parents had always adored me but I never cared for them really in that way,he was my best friend I loved him in different way then they expected he was like a brother to me. As it continued on I saw him stare straight into my eyes as I walked up to him then my father placed my hand in his we recited the vows, but I soon realized that this wasn't what I had dreamed of when I had dreamed of marriage to a guy who cared about me who loved me for real.

So when the preacher asked if I would take him I said no, he gave a disbelieving look to me and I quickly explained, with tears running down my scarlet cheeks as soon as he understood enough I stopped , he kissed me lightly on the cheek and like a gentleman he walked me back up the aisle and personally escorted me home to see if I was okay he told me it was alright then went back to calm down the whole thing . Only a week later my father was put into the hospital with Spanish influenza. That was one memory I never would embrace again.

**_Then it gladly ended _**


	6. Getting ready

**Thanks for the reveiws guys if you did! I love getting reveiws so far they've only been about grammar so I'm doing well!!!!!**

**Happy Thanksgiving **

**I will try to use better grammar. I've been editing the first chapter and second so I haven't had time to write.**

**Edpov**

I walked into the hotel room and quickly shut the door and set down my few bags on the bed. I reached down into my pocket and got out my little Iphone. Then scrolled down to my email Renee sent what looked like an apologie letter. I started to read,

_Edward,_

_I so sorry I didn't tell you sooner I wanted you to know, but I couldn't put it into words. I really wish you would come back. I know I should have told you, and I want you to come back until its born. Also how's Forks I hear some of the girls are quite the gems._

_Hurry up and forgive me. _

I emailed Renee and told her that Charlie was fine. That I hadn't started school yet so I hadn't met any girls. I didn't mention anything about her pleas for me to go back or that I was stuck in New york for a week.

I got in the shower to get ready for the . Charlie would love the passes. Maybe later on in the year he and I could come back for another game.

About 30 minutes later I was ready to go. I walked down into the lobby. Then walked out into the cold. I was so glad I put on a jacket before I left. I got into the nearest cab. The driver asked to where was I headed I answered I was going to Yankee stadium.

* * *

**AlPOV**

" Bella don't you love the clothes we bought" Rose asked Bella. " Yeah They're great Rosalie" Bella answered. In truth Bella, Rose, and I were the best of friends, she just never showed a liking of shopping. We had just dropped off the outfits we bought and gotten into the taxi. It was really crowded in here with the family and all.

I looked into Jaspers eyes. They still were golden a sign he still hasn't given up on the life Carisile designed. That was one of the many things I loved about him.

* * *

**BPOV**

The drive to the game was short. I was next to Esme. Who was still quitely talking to Carisile. I was the first one out. Carisile payed the driver and got out after me. I got my pass out as I got closer to the gate entrance. I showed the man at the gate my pass and walked on towards my row. The others followed after me. I soon found my seat it was in the very middle. I sat down and Emmet sat next to me and put a hat on my head.

_Bells you need to support the team dude the hat proves your not a Red soxs' fan. _Emmet thought. I looked up and saw a man who looked about my age sit down next to me.

" Hi I'm Edward Swan" He said I tried to hear his thoughts about me but, I just couldn't. " Hi I'm Bella and this is my brother Emmet" I told Edward.

**If you reveiw this chapter I'll give you a short sneek peek of the next chapter **

**Also **Una **the anonymous reviewer can you please keep** **your opinions to yourself I'm trying to keep the peace on both sides but I can some what agree with what you wrote but its rude to the Jacob lovers and i'm Edward lover. **


	7. Kiss her idiot

**Some of you said I rushed this a bit so I am redoing this chapter for it to last longer,**

**Disclaimer I still sadly don't own Twilight or the New York Yankees or Robert Pattinson or a role in Twilight...... yet  
**

**EdPOV **

I stared into Bella's eyes they were purely a honeyishgolden color. " What" Bella asked returning my stare. " Your eyes their golden" I answered. " Edward its the light, surely you're not foolish enough to believe that I have golden eyes" she replied looking as if in pain. She looked away muttering something under her breath.

" In this farewell there's no blood, no alibis I draw regret from the truth of a lies" my phone began to ring.

" Hello" I said answering " Hello Eddie its your mom " Renee answered." Mom" I breathed. " Edward Anthony Masen Swan you lied you aren't in Forks are you" Renee stated." Mom I'll explain later why I'm here but, how did you find out I was in New york" I asked. " Charlie" She answered. " Mom I got to go I'll call you later" I told her. " Bye" I said into the phone but, she had already hung up.

* * *

**Bpov**

Edward sounded angry while talking to his mom. The conversation was only about 5 minutes though. which was a good thing.

" Hey" Edward said turning back to me. " so let me guess you ran away to New York" I asked him. " No my flight to Washington was a 2 part trip and I fell asleep and ended up here as a result " he answered truthfully.

The game flew by the Yankees were winning 0 to 15. It was now the 7Th inning stretch . They started showing all of the marriage proposals and the kiss - me signs.

Suddenly a new face appeared on that screen. It was a face I knew well. Because it was mine. Next to me sat Edward on that screen. The crowd went wild screaming " kiss her idiot".

" I guess this means we kiss" Edward said leaning in awkwardly. " Yeah" I said in return. As we leaned closer the crowd grew even more eager until our lips met.

It felt like fireworks on the 4Th of July kissing Edward it was purely magical. **( The 4th of July is American independence day). **But yet he scent was unimaginable it was so tempting, it smelt of lavendar and freesia.

_Bella you need to stop you might hurt him or worse..... _Alice thought.

Suddenly a horrible imagine entered my mind. It was about 5 seconds from now. We were still kissing. My thrist was overwhelming. My lips moved from his and they moved to his neck. I bit down hard onto his neck. I started sucking down his blood. Carlisilie was screaming find the will Bella. I believe in you. Remember who you are and what you stand for." Edward was shouting " Bell-a wh-at are you do-ing to me." Rosalie was saying how she knew it all along. It was horrible everyone was screaming and calling the it all ended.

" I have to go" I told Edward breaking the kiss. " Who knows maybe I'll see you later. I'm sorry" I said walking off.

If I was human I'd be crying my eyes out. All I knew was that I might have just walked away from the man I'd been waiting for 100 years for Edward Swan. Even though I'd known him for a couple of hours.


	8. author's note

**Some of you said that I had rushed the last chapter so I went back and re - wrote it. More like edited it so it lasts longer so you guys can go back and read the re - written chapter kiss her idiot**


	9. yankee's win

**Okay guys so if you read my author's note you know I re- wrote the last chapter. More like bpov though. So to understand this chapter you should read the last. Also I'm writing from Alice's pov instead of Edward's or Bella's pov. This will be one of the only times I write from someone besides Edward or Bella's Pov. Thanks – Clairdelune 42**

**Alice pov**

After the vision Bella went bezerk. She looked terrified at what might happen. So much she left. I can't imagine what Bella feels right now. Well Jasper can at least.

" Bella wait up. I'm sorry" Edward shouted running after Bella. " Its not that Edward. Edward its just I can't and won't get hurt again. You're a great guy but I don't want to get hurt again. I'm so sorry." Bella told him walking away. " Bella how were you hurt. Who hurt you " Edward asked her walking towards her and grabbing her arm.

_Bella you're attacrting attention to yourself you need to sit down until the end of the game or at least until the end of the 7 Th inning stregth. Then you can run off as far away as you want. Bella please. _I thought.

Bella sighed and let Edward drag her back to their seats.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Bpov**

After what Alice thought, I let Edward drag me back to our seats. I tried to read his mind but I still couldn't what was wrong with him. More like what was wrong with me. I could read minds so that was my answer.

"Bella tell me who hurt you and how" Edward commanded me as I sat down in my seat next to him. " I don't want to think about it" I told him truthfully. " I will earn your trust somehow if it's my final act" He told me with a breathtaking crooked smile appearing on his blushing face. **( I know I got part of that line from Twilight). **

" It's not that I don't trust you it's just it's painful to think about" I replied to him.

" The yankee's win 18 to 1" The annocer screamed. The crowd went wild cheering. I didn't even realize how long Edward and were talking.


	10. Truth or dare part 1: the beginning

**Bpov**

**Still Christmas Eve**

I left that Yankees game the first chance I got. I was a horrible person.

_But yet I'm not a person I'm a Vampire and we Vampires all are horrible right?_

That sort of question always led to another question. Am I a monster?

I truly shall never know the answer, even before I was turned I wondered.

But I shall never know, so what's the point, even the slightesed idea of happiness to me was irrelevant.

I walked back to the hotel wondering.

I walked back up to the hotel room and locked the door behind myself. My room was small but cozy; I liked it that way, even though I didn't need sleep. I would sleep if I could though, especially after today.

I changed into some pajamas and sat down in the main room's couch. **(All the Cullen's rooms lead to a living room of sorts).**

My phone started to vibrate, I ignored it though, I truly didn't care.

_Where did the hotel key go, maybe_ _Jazz has it,_ Alice thought.

I ran and opened the door.

"Hey" everyone said walking in and taking a seat.

_Hey um… what about the Baseballs that landed on me what should I do about it, _Emmett thought.

"Baseballs" I questioned

"Yes Baseballs" Emmett replied taking out a large sports bag from behind him.

"Every single foul ball hit me, and trust me there were a lot of fouls" He said opening up the bag.

There were at least 20 baseballs in the bag.

"A couple home runs might have hit me too" He added.

We laughed all at once.

"Let's play truth or dare" Alice shouted.

"Fine" everyone shouted back.

"Esme truth or dare" Alice asked Esme.

"Dare" she replied softly.

"I dare you to prank call Mike Newton, and tell him that Bella's interested and wants to date him, but it's still just a joke so don't take it too far" Alice dared Esme, getting out her phone.

Alice handed Esme her phone and Esme started dialing.

"It's ringing"

I listened in to this, intently.

"Hello this is Mike"

"Hello Mike its Mrs. Cullen"

"Oh… hi Mrs. Cullen what's up" Mike asked confused.

Emmett covered up his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Well, I was wondering. Are you interested in dating Bella"?

"Yes, why"?

"I think that she likes you".

"Oh, so you're asking if I'll date Bella."

"I guess"

"I'll date her" Mike replied, very excited now!

"Ok then Mike"

"I'll see you around then she replied than hung up.

"Are you happy now Alice?"

"Quite" the deceiving pixie replied sitting down on the couch.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Esme asked Jasper.

"Truth" he replied

"Did you really fight for the confederate army or did you really just fight in the Union" she asked.

"Yes I did fight in the Confederate army, I thought we'd already established that"!

"Emmett truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Of course."

"I dare you to streak through the hotel"

"Ok then"

"I'll go do it at Midnight"

"Ok"

"It's 11:30 now so you've got 30 minutes before your dare and it's officially Christmas" Jasper said staring down at his watch.

"So I'll go get ready" Emmett muttered, almost walking out.

"Also before I go, Bella truth or dare" Em asked.

"Dare"

"Help me not be seen in the hotel and come up with an excuse for me"

"Ok" I muttered unhappily, but he made a good choice asking me, with my mind-reading and such, this was going to be hilarious.


	11. Truth or dare part 2: The streak

**BPOV**

25 minutes had passed. Within that time I had changed into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, convinced Jasper to let Emmett at least cover his "Special place", and gotten Rose out of the run so we didn't have to see anything traumatizing...

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this Bella." Emmett told me, standing next to me in an extremely long coat, he was trying to cover up as much as possible.

"It's okay." I whispered back in knowing, with my mind reading, it would be easy for him to know where to walk and where to avoid.

"Your going to have to take that off now." Jasper told him, eyeing the gathering crowd in the lobby. The clock tolled downstairs, I remembered my excuse. _Emmett was a nudist who got extremely drunk in the hotel's bar and decided to streak._

"Now go!" Jasper said excited to see the emotions coming off of the people around the hotel.

* * *

**EMPOV**

This was probably going to end up being one of the most embrassing moments of my life. I had to streak throughout our hotel. Though I had asked Bella to guide me throughout the hotel avoiding crowded hallways or people in general. I also had asked for an excuse and from what I'd heard it was something along the lines of me being Bella's drunk nudist brother.

The clock tolled and Jasper told us to go on and run through the hotel. I dropped the coat to the ground and Bella looked away embrassed.

We took the elevator first down to the bottom floor, and thankfully it wasn't a glass elevator!

Bella and I walked down the first hallway on the floor that was thankfully empty. I was trying my best to cover up my man-hood, but I couldn't exactly keep it up for long.

"Crap!" Bella said, as we reached the next hallway, it was filled with people. I looked at her and thought 'vampire run'. She nodded, and we ran as fast as possible.

Seeing as Bella's probably the fastest vampire alive she was already half way through the 4 th floor before I was done with the 3rd. She stopped to wait, when I got there she led me onto a crowded hallway.

"Jasper said we had to walk at a human pace through at least one hallway." She explained looking around, I covered up as much as possible and ran through at a human pace with Bella jogging behind me pretending she was slower than me. A couple people turned to stare, but not many, so for that I was eternally grateful.

We ran at in inhuman speed through the rest of the floors until we reached the floor before ours.

And then I saw him, it was the guy from the baseball game. The same one that my little sister had just had her first kiss with. I looked to her and and she whispered 'I can't read his mind' to low for any human to possibly hear. How was that possible? She lseemed pained, but all she did was shrug.

"Oh dear god!" I heard the guy mutter, obviously seeing my nudity. "Why hello to you too, dude who made out with my sister in front of thousands of people." I said in a sarcastic voice, speaking my thoughts aloud. Bella quickly kicked the back of my knee, before the guy had time to react.

"Your the girl from the baseball game, Um... Bella!" He said looking pleased, he was smiling a crooked smile. I looked back to Bella and she was smiling back at him.

"You know what, I'm going to leave you two alone and go finish my dare before you have to use your crappy excuse!" I told Bella teasingly, she laughed and nodded. Knowing I could manage on my own...

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was here in front of me, the most beautiful girl in the world. The girl who had ran from me the second the Yankees game ended. Leaving me to wonder what I did wrong.

"Hi Edward." Bella said looking up to meet my gaze. "God Emmett's such an idiot." She muttered pointing towards her brother who had just walked off saying something about a dare and Bella's crappy excuse. He had stopped trying to cover up and had put his hands up in the air and was running up at set of stairs up to the last floor and ran up too a blonde woman and she jumped in his arms and they walked inside a open hotel room door slamming it behind them.

"My brother was on a dare from my other brother Jasper to streak through the hotel" Bella explained to me, knowing I was curious about why her brother was randomly running in the nude around a hotel.

"Bella, I caught Emmett on tape you have to see it. It's hilarious!" A blonde guy yelled from the floor above.

"That'd be Jasper, I guess he caught the dare on tape. I have to go watch this! I guess I'll see you around" She said walking backwards towards the stairs.

"Bye." I said smiling at her, she waved quickly and skipped up the steps to the last floor and gracfully made her way over to her door, she looked over her shoulder one last time and smiled. She looked like a heavenly angel...

My phone started to ring, the new ringtone I'd given it for Renee, Razorblade by. Blue october.

"_I'm in a day-by-day collision called the art of growing up" _It started, I had started a new life now. But I couldn't not answer the phone purposelly knowing who it was. Even if I was mad at her I couldn't be rude, it was just not the way I was raised...

"Hello." I answered pretending I didn't know who was calling. "Edward You're coming home this instant" my mother yelled into the phone. "Mom all the flights are canceled until the 28th at the earliest." I told her in a ploite calm voice.

"Edward you need to come home." She commanded, as if she had some strong sense of power over me.

"Forks is home for me now." I told her in a quiet voice.

"Edward, I need you. I can't do anything right without you here..." Renee whispered quietly sobbing.

"Mom, Charlie needs me too. I think some guy bonding time would do me some good." I said half lieing.

"You'll at least visit. Right?" Renee asked, in a sad voice.

"Yes, mom of course." I told her.

"When you visit maybe you could bring a friend!" Renee suggested cheerily, lightening the mood.

"Yeah that'd work." I told her, trying to imagine having to introduce my mom to someone I haven't even met yet.

"Also I picked up your mustang from the airport, a couple hours ago, and got it shipped out. It should be in Forks by the time you get there." Renee told me, I thanked her, explained how I got here, and we said our good byes and hung up.

"Hi." I heard a cute slightly velvetty voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Bella walking down the stairs towards me.

"So you're stuck, alone in NYC for a week." Bella said walking up next to me. How much did she hear?

"Yes?" I replied in a questioning tone.

"You look like I'm about to mug you or something!" She said laughing. "I over-heard you talking while going for a walk and decided to come talk." She said looking down at the ground.

"Oh, well that's nice of you." I said looking at her face, a blush rising on my cheeks. I wasn't used to random people I barely knew being nice to me, or people in general for that matter.

In Phoneix I'd been the school loner, and had been ultimantely classified as a nerd. So I never really had friends. The concept of people, especially people as beautiful as this being kind to me. It felt good honestly...

"So I was wondering. Would you like to spend Christmas with my family?" Bella asked looking at me with a kind smile that I couldn't refuse.

"I'd love that." I said. She smiled and led me up the stairs to her family's master suite...

* * *

**Ok I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry. I promise to update A.S.A.P though. so reveiw and i'll add more that much sooner! :)**


	12. my family's a bit messed up

**Epov **

"So um.... this is a nice room you guys have." I told Bella's mother, who I learned was named Esme.

"Oh thank you, honestly I think that a couple of the walls are off the central theme but I like it too." She said in a sophisticated tone.

"Hey BELLA Jasper and I need our privacy stupid little mind reader!" I heard the pixie who Bella had introduced to my as Alice earlier screamed.

"Well, keep your thoughts to yourself and the door locked!" Bella shouted back before walking into the living room holding a tray of milk and cookies.

And I faintly heard her whisper to me that Emmett still believes in Santa Claus and that's why he went to bed when he got back.

I nodded my eyes a tad bit wide.

"So Edward how old are you?" Carlisle asked from across the room and I glanced over at him to see him cooking.

"Oh I'm 17." I told him and he smiled.

"Bella, Alice, and Emmett are 17." Carlisle replied carrying in another tray of cookies.

How much did Emmett think the fat man could eat?

"Are they fraternal triplets" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no Bella and Emmett are twins but not Alice. And Rose and Jasper are twins." Carlisle said picking up a cookie from the new tray and nibbling on it.

"Oh... So umm..... how ummm..... many children do you two even have?" I asked jokingly hoping to lighten the mood as I saw a Bella vs. Alice war playing out behind them.

"Oh none of them are ours they're all adopted... Common mistake... but it's just them... BELLA! ALICE BREAK IT UP! Your worse than Emmett when he and Jasper go at it!" Esme suddenly shouted breaking the two up.

"What did you do Alice?" Esme asked Alice raising an eyebrow at them.

"Esme you do realize you may have just Played off Emmett and Jasper as gay." Bella said pointedly glancing at me while trying to defend herself while Esme figured out why Bella had started a fight.

And a couple seconds later Emmett emerged from his room in footie pyjamas looking like something out of some twisted Disney movie.

"I am not gay! And Santa won't come until you guys go to bed!" Emmett shouted frowning down at us.

"Ok Emmett we just put out milk and cookies! And we will all go to bed soon." Carlisle soothed Emmett and he nodded giving us the famous "I've got my eye on you" motion before disappearing back into a bedroom.

"Okay so before Emmett goes insane officially I suggest we all go off to bed." Carlisle muttered shaking his head and Esme followed somehow getting wrapping paper the second I looked away.

"I better go." I told them shrugging.

"Okay... Um.... I'll walk you." Bella suggested smiling crookedly.

"Sure." I replied as she swept over beside me and we in fact strolled out the door our arms linked together at the elbow.

"I'm so sorry about that my family graduates to a new level of crazy when the holidays come around." Bella told me as we walked down the bland dimly lit hotel halls towards my room.

"It's no big my mom's pretty crazy too. Along with my Dad..." I trailed off not wanting to tell her about my problems. I'd rather live in the moment.

"So you never did tell me what happened earlier." I whispered to her wanting to know why she wasn't with her real parents or who broke her heart.

"When I was born I was arranged to marry my Father's best friend's son, Jacob. And well a little more than a year ago the day I turned 16 to be exact I was about to get married. With parental permission you can be married at sixteen so as simple as that our parents wanted to see me in a frilly white dress next to Jake. I knew from the start I didn't want it so as simple as that I rejected him during our I do's and ran off. A week later my family and I got the swine flu and well My parents didn't make it. I almost didn't make it either, but Carlisle saved me somehow and took me and Emmett in." She told me and then her story unraveled a little more for me.

She thinks that her not marrying the bastard caused karma to kill her parents!

"You think you marrying him killed them don't you?" I asked her and she just shrugged. God, she needs to realize these things aren't planned they happen.

"So am I going to see you later today?" Bella asked me as we stopped at my door.

"Of course and maybe we can go ice skating or something cheesy and holidayish that I would suck at." I told her laughing before waving to her and going into my room and getting ready to sleep until Emmett started to realize there was no Santa.

* * *

**Somewhere off in Phoneix RPov (Renee)**

" hi I'm I know my name is like a Mexican restaurant.... But ummm... we aren't here to discuss that." My doctor said strolling into the bright white room.

"So how far along are you?" She asked me seeing my stomach wasn't exactly huge and bulging.

"3 months." I told her and she nodded and wrote that down.

"I believe that it's about time for your first ultra sound." told me. **(IDK how these work so......)**

**Half hour later**

"So I do believe you my friend are having a girl." Dr. Pancho told me and I smiled and stared at the little screen that held my little girl.

I hope Edward's okay....


End file.
